1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand wheel device, and more particularly to a hand wheel device having a clutch device for selectively coupling the hand wheel device to a motor driven bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical work tables or working machines may comprise a table slidably supported on top of a base, and a motor driven tool, such as bolt, coupled to the table for moving the table, and a hand wheel coupled to the bolt for rotating the bolt and for moving the table. However, the hand wheel may not be disengaged from the bolt such that the hand wheel should always be rotated and driven by the bolt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand wheels.